Hoshi
by Eyyandest
Summary: Detik ini, kau terseret, terombang-ambing pada arus imajinermu yang tumpul—sadarkah kau?/Ficlet! Full deskrip, canon./RnR?


"Tidak, Sasuke! Ini aku, Sa—"

_Katana_-mu menebas tak peduli, darah terpercik, napasmu tersengal, dan sebagian dari dirimu telah jatuh, ambruk sedemikian rupa, meninggalkan dirimu, menyatu dengan hutan.

_Terlambat._

_._

Naruto and all characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Typo(s)? Maybe OoC, Ficlet, dan sok nge-angst + deskrip semua

**(A/N **latarnya saat Shinobi World War, terus Sasuke sama Sakura gak sengaja ketemu di sebuah hutan, bayangin aja huehe**)**

Don't like, don't read.

.

**_Hoshi_  
**

**.**

_Dalam hati, kau tahu matamu akan selalu kelam, _

_sepasang sumber cahayamu, takkan pernah lagi bersinar terang._

.

Pepohonan, semak belukar, semuanya bersatu dengan tanah yang merah bersimbah darah. Pandanganmu berkeliling, tajam, dan sedikit sayu. _Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kaulakukan?_

Hei, kau, nol besar telah melindas tubuhmu dengan alas setiap inci penyesalan yang kini kaurasakan seolah tak berujung. Mengapa kau begitu bodoh?

Adalah Uchiha Sasuke, si pengecut yang berdiri diam, membiarkan sosok ninja medis itu tergolek lemah dengan desahan pasrah keluar dari sepasang bibirnya yang ranum, seolah melakukan perlawanan pada sang pencabut nyawa, menggerakkan tangannya senti demi senti untuk meraih jemari kakimu yang berada di depan wajahnya—yang kemudian langsung kautepis dengan kejamnya, tanpa perasaan.

Nyatanya, hatimu berkata lain.

"_Ohok!"_

Darah kembali terciprat, deras, mengotori bagian atas alas kakimu—dan sekonyong-konyong sosok itu terdiam, kaku, bagai patung dengan kedua maniknya yang menerawang jauh, hampa—

—kini pupilmu melebar tatkala degupan jantung yang sangat kuat tiba-tiba saja menerjang rusuk-rusukmu, diikuti dengan ratusan degupan lain yang berentetan sangat cepat. Pahit, kau bisa merasakannya menyebar di sekeliling rongga mulutmu.

Dan saat itu, hanya pada saat itu, jarum jam seakan menghentikan pergerakannya.

_Cukup puaskah kau, eh, ninja pengkhianat?_

Gadis itu telah pergi, jauh, melayang, terbang. Kini sadarkah kau tentang segala sesuatu yang seharusnya kausadari sejak dulu, tentang segala fakta yang seharusnya kaurasakan sejak awal kau melihatnya?

Kau berdiri kaku beberapa senti dari jasadnya, peganganmu pada _katana_ itu mengerat___—_seiring dengan setetes, hanya setetes, cairan bening yang meleleh begitu saja, mengalir malu-malu dari sudut mata kelammu, bisa dibilang, berkhianat pada egomu yang membumbung tinggi. _Persetan—_kau menggeleng seakan tak peduli, toh tidak ada orang yang melihat. Matamu memejam, kau, entah bagaimana, tidak ingin melihat wajahnya yang pucat itu sekali lagi, terlebih irisnya yang kini diam-diam kau benci karena terus dan terus memancarkan kekosongan.

Detik ini, detik ini saja, kau terseret, terombang-ambing pada arus imajinermu yang tumpul, detik ini, kau _merasa_.

Wajahmu mendongak, dan sontak melihat titik-titik putih bertaburan di sekitar _zenith_-mu___—b__intang itu memancarkan kecerlangannya dalam setiap gelombang, spektrumnya kontinyu—jika dan hanya jika, gas-gas renggang itu melenggang jauh._

Dan bagimu, Haruno Sakura adalah sebuah spektrum dengan garis absorpsi pada beberapa panjang gelombang, memancarkan cahayanya sendiri dengan cemerlang, berlaga layaknya semestamu di malam yang selalu gelap. Haruno Sakura tak ubahnya sebuah kerlap bunga di musim semi—meskipun sepertinya, tak pernah bersemi di dalam dadamu yang dingin, beku, dan hitam.

Gas-gas renggang itu, tentu saja merupakan, bisa dibilang, batas antara duniamu dan dunia Haruno Sakura, si gadis yang kini berhasil kaurenggut ruhnya dari jasadnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Tak pernah ada sebentuk kendang yang bertalu-talu dalam dadamu itu tiap kali si gadis melintas. Kau tidak pernah merasakan sepasang sayap yang menggelitik dalam perutmu seenaknya, kendati kau tahu, lensa oniksmu yang kelam hanya menyerap cahaya dari lingkaran hijau di bola matanya. Janggal, namun jika mulutmu itu tidak terkunci ego, mungkin dengan mudahnya ia akan melengkingkan kata "nyaman" di telinga Haruno Sakura.

Semilir angin kini meniup anak-anak rambutmu, lembut, membawa harum daun-daun hutan yang gugur khas penghujung musim panas. Kau mencium, dan serta merta sebentuk aroma yang familier menghampiri syaraf reseptormu.

_Sakura. _

_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura—_entah sudah beribu-ribu kali kau dengar nama itu dipantulkan pada gendang telingamu, tapi tak pernah sekalipun kaugubris, sikapmu acuh, dan kau bergaya seakan dirimu tak pernah membutuhkan gadis itu lagi. Faktanya, kau tahu sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke, bahwa mata emerald itu masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu.

Kau dahulu pergi, jauh, membawa benda _berbentuk_ hatimu yang kosong, dengan dalih membuat mimpi busukmu itu menjadi nyata.

Dan pada malam ini, bintangmu telah mati, menutup matanya yang selalu kaukagumi dalam diam, meninggalkan sebongkah penyesalan yang terkubur jauh mendalami kebencianmu yang mencakar batas manusiawi.

.

_Kali ini, kaurasakan dampak supernova masif yang membuatmu berpaling, sekali lagi, pada kegelapan gulita yang tanpa ujung._

.

Kau berbalik, menjauh pergi dengan sendi-sendi tungkaimu yang kaku dan sombong sebagai komandan.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**(B/A)**

Oke ini gak memuaskan haaaaaaa orz rada gak jelas -_- dan kayaknya ini lebay -_- tapi sayaaang kalo gak dipublish ._.

Terus ini butuh **concrit** gitu, ada yang mau ngasih **concrit**?

Btw, sequel KASA mau dirombak ulang lagi, abis aneh, jadinya dipublishnya kayaknya abis bagi rapot ._. terus chappie 2-nya PRESO dipublishnya kayaknya pas liburan juga ._.

Udah deh, **REVIEW** sangat dibutuhkan!

_**Story only 685**_** words**


End file.
